Kavita Patil
Kavita Patil is an actress who appeared as a sciences crewman in several first season episodes of . As a background actress she received no credit for her appearances but was identified by the call sheets. While working on Enterprise, Patil also had a recurring background role as CTU staffer in several first season episodes of the television series 24 (2001-2002) where she worked with Leslie Hope, Mia Kirshner, Penny Johnson, Rudolf Martin, Jeff Ricketts, Glenn Morshower, Zach Grenier, Ivar Brogger, Manny Perry, Jude Ciccolella, Kara Zediker, and Wade Williams. Further television work includes guest roles in Angel (2001, with Steve DeRelian and Robin Atkin Downes), Alias (2002, with Victor Garber, Terry O'Quinn, and Mark Colson), Medical Investigation (2004, with Neal McDonough, Gregory Itzin, Frank Novak, and Adam Taylor Gordon), Strong Medicine (2004-2005, with Darin Cooper and Michael B. Silver), Bones (2005, with Marlene Forte), Gilmore Girls (2005, with Ted Rooney and Arne Starr), Las Vegas (2007, with Nikki Cox), Close to Home (2007, with Cress Williams), Life (2007, with Jude Ciccolella, Victor Rivers, and Roger Aaron Brown), Moonlight (2007, with Ian Abercrombie, Paul Rae, Nick E. Tarabay, and Chase Kim), Lincoln Heights (2008, with Michael Reilly Burke, J.J. Boone, and Tina Lifford), Sons of Anarchy (2008, with Ron Perlman, William Lucking, Taylor Sheridan, Dendrie Taylor, Tim de Zarn, Jay Karnes, Nicholas Guest, and Pablo Espinosa), Eleventh Hour (2008), and Lost (2009, with Daniel Dae Kim, Terry O'Quinn, Fionnula Flanagan, and Mary Mara). Between 2006 and 2009, Patil portrayed the recurring character Sgt. Kayla Medawar in nineteen episodes of the action series The Unit where she worked with Abby Brammell, Cullen Chambers, Edwin Garcia, Matt Malloy, and Scott Rinker. She also appeared in episodes of Hawthorne (2009, with Raphael Sbarge and John Rubinstein), Lie to Me (2009, with J. Downing and Erica Grace), Dexter (2009, with Mary Mara), Flashforward (2010, with John Cho and Gabrielle Union), Parenthood (2011, with Amanda Foreman), Scandal (2012-2013, with Gregg Henry, Stoney Westmoreland, Stephen Collins, James MacDonald, Billy Mayo, Allan Graf, and Corey Mendell Parker), Revenge (2013, with Tom Virtue), Scorpion (2014, with Jamie McShane), Hawaii Five-0 (2015, with Daniel Dae Kim), Extant (2015, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Lynnanne Zager), and Rosewood (2015, with Lisa Vidal and Sam Witwer). Patil worked on several film projects such as the short comedy The 'Bathroom' Agreement (2004), the television drama Crazy (2005, with Kristin Bauer and Chris Sarandon), the television drama Transit (2005), the crime drama Rising Shores (2007, with Kavi Raz), the television drama The Madness of Jane (2008, with Kristen Ariza and Erick Avari), the crime thriller Cornered (2011, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.), and the music drama Whiplash (2014, with April Grace). More recently, she guest-starred in episodes of Supergirl (2016), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2017), American Crime (2017, with Benito Martinez, Josh Drennen, Colby French, Emily Bergl, and J.P. Hubbell), and Unsolved (2018, with Spencer Garrett). Star Trek appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** External links * * * Kavita Patil at the [http://24.wikia.com 24 wiki] * Kavita Patil at the [http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com Sons of Anarchy wiki] Category:Performers Category:ENT performers